


Love Bites (the If This Were Fantasy Remix)

by magicasen



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen
Summary: Figured that Tony showing up at Steve's doorstep for less than wholesome reasons was far too good to be true.





	Love Bites (the If This Were Fantasy Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Dreaming of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924999) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk). 



> I wondered what exactly happened to Steve before the events of your fic to get him so disheveled :)
> 
> Thank you to [ ] for looking this over!

 

When his doorbell rang in the late evening and Steve peered through the peephole, he found the last person he'd expect to see on his doorstep.

He opened the door.“Tony?”

“Tony,” Tony repeated, then smiled widely. “Right. Can I come in?”

“Yes, of course,” Steve said, stepping back.

Tony stepped over the threshold, eyes scanning over the room, seeming to approve of what he saw of the secondhand furniture, used books, and assorted knick-knacks. Until Tony turned around, and his appreciation for Steve's collections was nothing compared to what he saw in Steve. His eyes swept down Steve's body, lingering for an inordinate amount of time on his crotch.

Even though Steve was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, he felt exposed, put on display. If Tony kept looking at him like that it would be hard to hide just what kind of reaction it gave him.

“What brings you here?” he asked, and thankfully Tony's eyes snapped back up to his face, fixated, but he didn't answer.

Tony had never been out to Steve's apartment before. They saw each other often enough at the Tower, where Steve was starting to spend more and more of his nights. Not to mention how many dates—or what Steve liked to think of as dates, because Tony never made any indication he noticed—they'd been on.

He hoped Tony wasn't hurt, or in trouble. Tony's business suit covered all of his skin, and Steve searched him over worriedly.

Steve swallowed. “Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?”

“I'm fine,” Tony said, but he stepped forward, almost crowding Steve back against the door. “Would you like to check more closely?”

Steve's skin tingled, and the hairs on the back of his neck were on end. He considered the situation.

His apartment was far from the Tower where at least a few Avengers roomed. It was late at night, and he would have been getting ready for bed if Tony hadn't shown up. Tony looked—Steve had never seen this look directed at him before, and he felt weak in the knees.

There was no other explanation he could find. This was one of those—what Luke and Peter referred to as a— _booty call._

Well, that was—he'd thought about this intently, his ideal scenario. If Steve ever managed to perfect his Ma's stew, then he'd make it and they'd have a lovely candlelit dinner on the roof of the Tower. There was no way his intentions would be misconstrued there. Then they would hold hands and cuddle, and okay, there'd be more than a little necking involved, until Tony took his hand to lead him downstairs.

He mostly certainly didn't imagine this, Tony in his apartment standing a few tantalizing inches away, looking at him like he could devour him. Steve couldn't stop looking at his lips, and it was odd he didn't feel more embarrassed at how much he _wanted_ to be devoured.

He wasn't going to complain either, when Tony smiled his slow, seductive smile.

“Captain America and Iron Man, huh? How interesting.” His smile deepened as he tilted his head up and kissed him.

Tony was a bit more...forceful than Steve expected, biting and sucking liberally. Steve had imagined him gentler, sweeter, more patient. But it was still _Tony,_ so he still couldn't prevent the needy whine as Tony swiftly removed his shirt and tugged down his jeans, leaving him only in his boxers. 

Steve moaned as Tony licked into his mouth again, and attempted to steer their way to a flat surface. The bedroom was a bit too far, so they stumbled toward the couch.

Right as they reached it, Tony stopped, spun Steve around, and pushed him back. Steve gasped as he almost slammed into the couch, surprised at Tony's show of strength.

Now that they weren't kissing anymore, Steve felt eerily cold, like he'd been dunked in ice water. The warm, pleasant, hypnotizing feeling of the past few minutes was gone. When he looked up, he froze. Tony was panting, and his eyes were so wide Steve felt even more uneasy. Tony looked more...savage than he should, and it was hard to explain it away as just lust.

Steve licked his lips, and tasted copper. Tony must have bitten him too hard earlier and drew blood.

Tony inhaled sharply, and then Steve saw them.

Fangs. Sharp, white fangs, and he'd seen the likes of these back in the war, and it all fell into place. The asking to be let in, the unease, the hypnotic voice, the fixation on blood, and the  _fangs_ . Suddenly, Steve felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

Steve kicked up, catching the vampire in the gut. It let out an unholy scream as it was thrown back against the TV, cutting off Ricky Ricardo mid-line as the screen toppled over.

Steve scrambled over the edge of the couch, sprinting for his shield. He leaped half the room to grab it, nearly slamming against the wall in his attempt to spin around and throw it. The shield clipped the vampire on the leg as it opened the door, and it stumbled, revealing bright, green scales where it'd been nicked. But it righted itself as Steve dove to stop it, and the door swung back, smacking Steve on the forehead and leaving him seeing stars.

He groaned, his world dizzying, and resisted the urge to pound his fist against the floor. That thing could be two blocks away at this point, all because he'd let himself get seduced. Not only that, but now he'd let it onto the fact that Captain America had a  _thing_ for his handsome, rich, and brilliant teammate. 

Oh no. Tony. Steve's eyes widened. He only took the second to pick up his shield before he sprinted out, on a beeline straight for Avengers Tower where Tony would be getting a nighttime visitor any moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct prequel to Muccamukk's "[Just Dreaming of You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7924999)" so go over there to find out how this gets resolved!


End file.
